People's Republic of Rezalan
Formed in 2995, the People's Republic of Rezalan was the successor state of a crumbling confederacy in Volusia during the 30th century. It was led by Dave, a fearless and talented parliamentarian. In the years since its creation, PRR formed solid alliances with neighbours and former chairpeople United Autonomous Republics, Democratic Republic of Damstu, Greater Plato, and Socialist Union of Farr as well as with the general membership of the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue. Although an active and senior member of the organisation and its affiliated common market, PRR failed to win an election in the federation until 3126, despite numerous attempts. In terms of domestic issues, the country was extremely peaceful and prosperous. Heavy government intervention ensured that equality remained the most important priority. Because of its superior position in relation to its neighbours, the country experience massive immigration. In 3027, more than 32 per cent of PRR citizens were originally from another territory. By 3198, at the country's bicentennial, more than 80 per cent of the population were decendents of immigrants. Despite only ever leading the Soviets twice, Dave took on several other roles. In 3040 Rezalan was appointed to the position of officer at the United Census Bureau. Dave served as the census officer for twenty years, vacating the position in 3060. With twenty years of experience as a Soviet Federation executive Eckel has worked closely to help shape and develop policy at the international level. After 3060 there are plans to bring the focus back to domestic issues, notably defense and ameliorating the feeble economy. In 3078 PRR became the Soviet Finance Executive, a position which was held until 3100. He served in numerous other capacities over his 207 years in power and in the Soviet Federation. Equality and a strong social welfare state were staples of Rezalan. However, many capitalist agitators began demonstrating against these systems starting in the early 3200s. Despite their initial ineffectiveness, the movement gained some traction in some of the wealthier parts of larger urban areas. Dave, who beleived in free expression, did not intervene and allowed the demonstrations, which were non-violent, to continue. However, when the city of Dunbar declared independence, deregulating its economy and building a militia, Dave requested a meeting to be held in a foreign city of the Free Market Organisation's choice. The FMO turned down this offer, and in December 3214 launched an offensive into neighbouring counties before they were pushed back by PRR military forces. At this point, Amir declared the FMO "terrorists", a label which was supported by Blackwatch, Greater Plato, and the UAR. In January 3215, however, Dave was shot twice by radical capitalists outside the parliament in Amir. Citizens were shocked because the movement was non-violent to that part, and it signalled a splinering of the capitalist movement. Following a brief firefight between PRR military personnel and four members of the Free Market Organisation, Dave was evacuated. However, he was pronounced dead upon arrival at the Capital Memorial Hospital. Immediately thereafter the PRR military declared martial law. Before the situation spiralled out of control, Ms Keppy (of Democratic Republic of Damstu) stepped in to make a special political overture. Following three intense days of negotiation between Ms Keppy, the Rezalan Parliament, and the Military, an agreement was struck uniting both Rezalan and Damstu into a new entity - the Volusian Confederacy. Category:Kebir Blue Category:Defunct Country